Znaczek
thumb|262px Znaczek (z ang. Cutie Mark - dosłownie Uroczy znaczek) — unikalny symbol na boku kucyka. Kucyki po urodzeniu go nie posiadają, lecz pojawia się, gdy odkryją swój talent (dla porównania w poprzednich generacjach kucyki rodzą się ze znaczkami, a ponadto w 1 generacji są one częściowo lub całkowicie dziedziczne). Znaczenie znaczków nie zawsze jest dosłowne. Czasami są odzwierciedleniem charakteru lub są powiązane z imieniem. Seria Przyjaźń to magia jest pierwszą w historii My Little Pony, która nadała owym znaczkom ich własną nazwę oraz odnosi się do nich jak do przedmiotów zainteresowania (np. odcinek "Znaczkowa Liga" lub sam fakt istnienia ugrupowania, którym jest Liga znaczkowa). Przedstawienie w serii Znaczenie w dojrzewaniu kucyka Odcinek "Znaczkowa Liga" zajmuje się znaczeniem i wyglądem znaczków. Cheerilee wyjaśnia swoim uczniom, że kucyki rodzą się bez znaczków. Znaczek zyskuje kucyk, który odkryje swój własny, unikalny talent odróżniający go od innych. W tym samym odcinku Twilight wyjaśnia Apple Bloom, że magia nie ma wpływu na pojawienie się znaczka ani na jego zmianę i że on sam pojawi się w odpowiednim czasie. Znaczenie znaczków nie zawsze jest dosłowne: na boku Cheerilee są trzy kwiatki, które symbolizują nadzieję, że nauczycielka pozwoli swoim uczniom rozkwitnąć, a pojawiające się na nich uśmiechy, że nauka pod okiem Cheerilee będzie sprawiać im radość. Ponieważ wiele kucyków zostało stworzonych jako zabawki, zanim pojawiły się w serialu, często ich imiona bezpośrednio odnoszą się do ich znaczków. Jest to sprzeczne z Przyjaźń to magia, ponieważ, skoro kucyki rodzą się bez znaczków to nie mogą być po nich nazwane. Znaczki lub ich brak mają pewne konsekwencje społeczne w Ponyville. Kucyki, które jeszcze ich nie zdobyły jak na przykład Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle i Babs Seed ("Znaczkowa Liga") są szyderczo nazywane "gładkimi boczkami" przez swoje klasowe, wredne znajome - Silver Spoon i Diamond Tiarę. W tym samym odcinku obchodzone jest przyjęcie znaczkowe, dla kucyków, które owe znaczki już posiadają. Z drugiej strony Twilight Sparkle i Applejack mówią, że kucyki bez znaczków to szczęściarze, którzy mogą czerpać radość z odkrywania swojej osobowości. To samo do Apple Bloom mówią Sweetie i Scootaloo. Sezon 5 W pierwszym odcinku sezonu 5 kucyki za sprawą magii Starlight Glimmer mają znaczki równości (typowe równa się). Przez to działanie kucyki przestają być wyjątkowe, lecz takie same dla względów przyjaźni (podobno inność ją rujnuje). Design Znaczki mogą być w najprzeróżniejszych kształtach, rozmiarach i kolorach. Często znaczki są zestawem dwóch lub trzech rzeczy (ewentualnie zwierząt) i mają zazwyczaj od jednego do trzech kolorów. Na przykład, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy i Applejack mają znaczki składające się z trzech obiektów, ale wszystkie są tylko w dwóch kolorach. Jednym z niewielu kucyków, którego znaczek ma więcej niż trzy kolory, jest Rainbow Dash, której znaczek składa się z czterech barw. Twilight Sparkle ma znaczek składający się z wielu części. Ma 1 wielką różową gwiazdę na tle mniejszej białej i 5 małych. U innych kucyków, posiadających znaczki cztero lub pięciokolorowe, po dokładniejszej obserwacji można zauważyć, że te dodatkowe kolory mają za zadanie sprawianie wrażenia cienia. Chociaż znaczki mają odzwierciedlać osobowość danego kucyka i być wyjątkowe i niepowtarzalne, to postacie pojawiające się jako kucyki tła często mają powtarzające się znaczki. Lauren Faust na swoim profilu na stronie deviantArt, potwierdza, że znaczki kucyków tła są zazwyczaj wybierane losowo. Ziemskie kucyki mają zazwyczaj znaczki związane z żywnością lub naturą, Jednorożce posiadają najczęściej znaki astrologiczne, a Pegazy - symbole związane z pogodą. Te trzy typy kucyków łączą również znaki muzyczne (nuty, pauzy). Często można zauważyć dorosłe kucyki bez znaczków, co Lauren Faust usprawiedliwia ograniczeniami czasowymi. Inne atrybuty thumb W "Znaczkowa ospa" okazuje się, że dawno temu w Equestrii panowała epidemia choroby zwanej znaczkową ospą. Choroba ta powodowała, że na ciałach kucyków pojawiały się więcej niż jeden znaczek, co sprawiało, że kucyk wykonywał wszystkie te czynności, które przedstawiały jego znaczki i nie mógł przestać ich wykonywać; dodatkowo znaczki pojawiały się nie tylko na boku, ale na całym ciele. O tej chorobie wiemy niewiele, ale kiedyś w krainie panowała i tak samo jak się pojawiała tak i znikała. Jedyną znaną ofiarą współczesnej znaczkowej ospy jest Apple Bloom. W "Sekretach Ponyville" okazało się, że znaczki pojawiają się tylko na sierści kucyka, a nie na jego ciele. Kiedy Snips i Snails mieli ogolone futro, z powodu poprzyklejanej do niego gumy balonowej, na ich "nagich" ciałach nie było żadnych znaczków.thumb|right Postacie inne niż kucyki Zecora posiada na swoim boku symbol przypominający znaczek, który jednak nim nie jest, co wyjaśnia Twilight w odcinku "Znaczków naszych wina" twierdząc, że tylko kucyki mogą mieć znaczki. Inne zwierzęta kopytne, takie jak bizony w odcinku "Impas", krowy i muły w "Sezon na jabłka", osły w "Przyjaciel w potrzebie" oraz konie pojawiające się w "Pojednynku na czary" i "Igrzyska w Equestrii" owych znaczków nie posiadają. Znaczków nie mają również Podmieńce, Discord, Bryzusie i Kiriny, chociaż te ostatnie pod wieloma względami przypominają kucyki. Chociaż podmieńce nie mają możliwości zdobycia znaczków, to przyjmując formę kucyka, mogą go mieć. Zazwyczaj jednak wygląd znaczka zależy od woli podmieńca, a nie jego prawdziwego talentu. Przykładowo, znaczek Chrysalis transformującej się w kucyka to biedronka i trzy liście, co raczej nie obrazuje jej umiejętności. W dodatku Ocellus, Chrysalis i Thorax potrafili także przejąć znaczki mane 6, kiedy je udawali. ,,Znaczkiem" Ocellus także jest biedronka, a znaczek Thoraxa przedstawia niebieską wazę ozdobioną wzorem z lśniących podków. Znaczek a przeznaczenie kucyka thumb|left|Znaczek księżniczki Cadance lśniący kolorem jej aury magicznej Wiemy, iż znaczek przedstawia największy talent kucyka, jego charakter, ale także to, do czego jest przeznaczony. Czasem właściciel znaczka nie rozumie jego pełnego znaczenia. Księżniczka Cadance posiada znaczek przedstawiający Kryształowe Serce, oznacza to jej talent do roztaczania miłości. Jednak w odcinku "Kryształowe Królestwo, część 2" widzimy, że jej znaczek świeci się, gdy księżniczka ratuje Kryształowe Serce. Oznacza to jej przeznaczenie do władania Kryształowym Królestwem. Troubleshoes Clyde również nie rozumiał prawdziwego znaczenia swego znaczka. Myślał, że odwrócona podkowa oznacza jego skłonności do pakowania się w kłopoty i sprowadzanie pecha. Okazało się, że opacznie zrozumiał swoje przeznaczenie, i tak naprawdę ma talent do rozśmieszania innych kucyków. W tym odkryciu pomogła mu znaczkowa liga, jednak jego znaczek nie zabłyszczał. thumb|right|Znaczek Diamond Tiary błyszczy się W odcinku "Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków" dowiadujemy się, iż również Diamond Tiara zrozumiała połowę sensu jej znaczka, tym samym połowę swojego przeznaczenia. Dzięki kucykom ze Znaczkowej Ligi odkryła, że jej talent do skłaniania innych do wykonywania jej woli wykorzystywała w zły sposób: była okrutna, pomiatała innymi kucykami. Lecz gdy zobaczyła, iż może dzięki swemu talentowi przywódczemu jednoczyć kucyki i skłaniać je do współpracy w dążeniu do wspólnego celu, znaczek klaczki zalśnił. thumb|left|Lśniący znaczek dorosłej Coloratury thumb|right|A tu błyszczący znaczek Coloratury, gdy była małaTakże w odcinku „Główna atrakcja” widzimy, że małej Hrabinie Coloraturze podczas śpiewania piosenki Equestria, the Land I Love świeci się jej znaczek, pokazując, że może śpiewać i cieszyć kucyki. Później podczas piosenki The Magic Inside jej znaczek znów się zaświecił. Pojawienie się znaczka Znaczki pojawiają się, kiedy jego posiadacz odkryje swój unikalny talent. Kucykami, których ,,wyskoczenie znaczka" było ukazane w serialu, to między innymi członkinie znaczkowej ligi, Chipcutter, Troubleshoes, wszystkie główne bohaterki oprócz Twilight (nie było widać pojawianie się jej znaczka bezpośrednio) * Chipcutter nie zdobył znaczka od razu po wykonaniu swojej rzeźby, ale kiedy Znaczkowa Liga stwierdziła, że jest z niego dumna. Kucyk uniósł się wtedy i zalśnił cały, a na boczku wyskoczył mu znaczek kamienia i dłuta. * Okoliczności pojawienia się znaczka Troubleshoesa były zupełnie inne. Brązowo biały ogier podczas występu z lassem zupełnie niespodziewanie dostał swój znaczek. Na boku najpierw pojawiły się drobne iskierki, później świetlisty zarys, a na koniec sam symbol zielonej podkowy. * Applejack miała dość widowiskowe "wyskoczenie" znaczka. Odkryła go, kiedy zrozumiała swoje miejsce na świecie. Na jej boku pojawił się ostry blask, a następnie trzy czerwone jabłka. Na koniec posypały się iskry i znaczek znowu zalśnił. * Fluttershy, podobnie jak u Applejack błysnęła sierść, a obraz trzech motylków zamigotał różnymi kolorami. * Podczas pojawienia się znaczka Rarity wyleciał z niego promień światła. * Kiedy Pinkie Pie dostała swoje trzy baloniki, jeszcze długo po ich wyskoczeniu sypał się z nich brokat. * Na boczku Rainbow Dash pojawił się najpierw cień, a następnie znaczek. * Sunsburstowi po wprawieniu w ruch książek i uratowaniu przyjaciółki, pojawił się na boku odbłysk światła, która utrzymywał się stosunkowo długo, nim pojawił się sam znaczek. Następnie wokół znamienia zawirowały złote promienie. Ciekawostki * W naszym rodzimym dubbingu, w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia, część 2" Fluttershy w stosunku do znaczka Rarity używa określenia "plamki", jednak w późniejszych odcinkach nikt już tego sformułowania nie użył. Galeria en:Cutie mark uk:К'юті-марки Kategoria:Kultura